The Last Targaryens Last Hope for Westeros Companion Story
by Cmyatt01
Summary: AU - What if Jon knew who his true parentage before meeting Daenerys Targaryen. In this World, Jon has a Wildling army of more than 100,000 and he has giants and mammoths, the support of the North and The Vale as wells as 3 dragons. Co-Writer Ruben8554, Also on AO3
1. Chapter 1

_**Jon Snow/ Aegon Targaryen**_

"The King in the North!" all of the Northern Lords and Ladies chanted as Jon entered Winterfell's Great Hall with Sansa by his side. They both walked up to the front of the room and sat down on the simple wooden chairs serving as their Thrones. As soon as they both sat down the Northern Lords gather around them.

"King Aegon! We have received word that a woman named Queen Daenerys Targaryen has returned to Westeros! If the rumors are true, your Grace... She has three large dragons and an army of full Dothraki and Unsullied…" Lord Glover exclaimed as soon as Jon had taken a seat.

All of those gathered in the Great Hall gasped and then started to whisper. The whispering eventually grew louder and louder and soon, Jon could no longer hear himself think.

Finally, Jon had enough. "Silence! All of you!" He roared over the commotion around him, which quickly silenced of the Northern men and women and drew their attention to their King.

Once all eyes were on him, he started speaking. "I know we are in a difficult situation, my lords and ladies… We have two threats. The white walkers beyond the Wall… as well as Queen Cersei to the south..."

Which is when Lord Manderly stood up, and voiced his concern, "Your Grace, what about Daenerys Targaryen… Your aunt? She claims that she is the rightful Queen of Westeros! While in reality, she is nothing more than a pretender! She claims that throne is hers and the North is in open rebellion."

Jon took a deep breath before he answered, trying to keep the tone of his voice as even and calm as he could, "Aye, she does… However, she does not even know whom I really am… that I exist. Only you all in this room know the truth about my heritage. If anyone would have found out… They would have warned Cersei... Lord Baelish tried to warn Cersei and looked what happened to him… I beheaded him for his betrayal."

The Northern lords all started to whisper and finally, Lord Glover started speaking. "My king we chose you as our King even after the truth was revealed… We chose you to lead us knowing that you are a Targaryen… Ned Stark's blood runs through your veins! We need you as the King of the Seven Kingdoms in order to unite all seven the kingdoms to fight against the threat beyond the wall!"

Lord Glover's announcement creating another round of cheers and 'Aye'. Jon closed his eyes and took a slow deep breath before he opened them once more. He looked at Sansa waiting for a hint on what he should do or say but she did not voice any counsel.

After a few minutes of brooding stood up. "I shall go speak to Bran and seek his counsel on this situation."

They all started to whisper but Jon did not pay attention to their words as he started walking and left the Great Hall with Ser Davos following closely behind him.

"Your Grace, what will you ask your brother?" The onion knight asked as they entered Winterfell's courtyard and continued walking, making their way towards the Heart Tree in the Godswood.

Jon sighed, looked at his friend and said, "I do not know Ser Davos… I will ask him for advice." Before Ser Davos could respond, they both heard a large roar.

They looked up to the grey sky and saw that the sound had come from one of his children, who flying overhead. After another roar, the dragon landed in front of them with a loud thud and slightly shaking the ground beneath their feet.

"Have I ever told you that your dragon is fucking scary, your Grace?"

"Aye, once or twice," Jon answered with a smile as he walked over towards the dragon, placed his hand on his child's snout and murmured, "Sarogon... Did you have a wonderful flight this morning?"

Jon could feel the warm breath of his dragon and heard him purr in response as he stared into his honey-gold eyes. As he lovingly pet Sarogon snout, he looked up and saw his other two dragons, Balerion and Ragnar, high in the grey sky above Winterfell. He stood in silence for a few minutes as be observed his children playing in the sky above. All three of his dragons were extremely large, ' _If the rumors are true, they are all the same size as my aunt's dragon, Drogon. But all of my children were able to grow large because I never chained them like she did_ ' he thought to himself. Sarogon was a dark Silver color same as the direwolf sigil of House Stark. Balerion was a dark red, almost color of blood and had dark neon purple eyes. Lastly, there was Ragnar, who was a blue with light yellow eyes.

He turned his gaze back to Sarogon, who closed his eyes, enjoying his father's attention. When the dragon opened his eyes, he slowly growled, then moved away from his hand and took off to join his other two brothers high in the sky above.

"I still can't believe you raised them in Castle Black, your Grace," the Onion Knight said with a warm chuckle, which made Jon chuckle in response.

"Aye, neither can I, Ser Davos." The King mused as they started walking towards the Godswood once more.

When they entered the Godswood, they could see that Bran was busy warging.

Jon quietly walked over to his brother, who was sitting in his wheeled chair, put a gentle hand on his shoulder and said, "Bran I need to speak to you."

Bran was pulled out of his warged state, looked at Jon, and said in a flat emotionless tone, "Aegon... You wish to seek counsel on what steps you should take when you meet your Aunt Daenerys."

Jon looked at his brother and nodded slightly as he answered, "Aye, I would like to know what to do about her."

"You must go to her… She will summon you soon… The red priestess who brought you back to this life is on her way to Dragonstone. After speaking with Melisandre, Daenerys will send a raven to you and demand that you to bend the knee."

His brother's words made Jon laugh, thinking that his little brother had made a joke. However, when looked back at Bran he saw nothing but seriousness in his face. Jon's laughter quickly silenced as he raised his eyebrow and asked, "You are serious aren't you?"

Bran simply nodded.

The King sighed and finally said, "I will never give my rightful throne to my aunt… I need the throne in order to unite the Seven Kingdoms against the threat beyond the Wall!"

He turned his gaze on Ser Davos and he could tell by the look on his hand's face that he wanted to say something. "What is it Ser Davos?"

The old smuggler looked him in the eyes and started speaking. "Your Grace, if I may suggest a solution to our problem…"

Jon raised his eyebrow. "Solution, Ser Davos?"

The old smuggler nodded. "Yes, your Grace ... You are a King… She is a Queen… and the best way to make an alliance is through marriage."

Jon sighed as he thought, ' _She is my aunt… However, Targaryens were known to marry within their families to keep the bloodline pure… Even the Starks married cousins to cousins_.'

He looked at his Hand and said, "Ser Davos, send a raven to Dragonstone. Tell Daenerys Targaryen that her nephew Aegon Targaryen, the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, demands that we meet on his terms and not hers… and tell her I will not bend the knee,"

The old smuggler nodded and said, "Right away, your Grace."

After Ser Davos left, Jon turned back to Bran and said, "Tell me everything you know about my Aunt, Daenerys Targaryen. I need to know everything about her…I need to know her whole entire past."

His brother looked at him and nodded. He then placed his hand on the white bark of the Weirwood Tree and his eyes turned white… Within a few minutes Bran began to tell him everything Daenerys has been though past.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Daenerys Targaryen**_

It was late evening in Dragonstone. The sky was black and no stars could be seen because of the terrible storm that was currently pounding the island. Daenerys was in the Chamber of the Painted Table, where she had been discussing what would be the best strategy on how best to seize the Iron Throne from the clutches of the Usurper, Cersei Lannister with her trusted advisors.

"I have to witnessed a storm this angry for many years," Lord Varys mused.

"They said I was born in a storm like this," said Daenerys looking at her advisors.

"That you were, your Grace. That's why they call you Daenerys Stormborn." Which made her smile as she took a sip of sweet summer wine.

"Lord Varys, I see you were the one who sang little songs to my brother, Viserys, telling him to sell me to Khal Drogo... like a broodmare in exchange for an army to retake our family's rightful throne... and yet, now you chose me as your Queen... Tell me what reason do I have not to kill you where you stand?" Tyrion wanted to intervene but Varys started talking.

"Your Grace, if you kill me because what I did then so be it… But, the reason I chose you as my Queen is because my loyalty lies with what is best for Westeros... I serve the Realm and will always do what is best for the people. I chose you as my Queen because I believe in you your grace. I believe that you are the best hope we have to change Westeros. I have seen how you care for your people and want what is best for them even if it not what is best for yourself."

His words made the Queen smile, "Thank you, Lord Varys... However, if you ever betray me ... I will not hesitate to have my dragons burn you alive."

"I would expect nothing less than the Mother of Dragons, your Grace," Lord Varys responded with a slight smile and a nod of his head.

Suddenly their attention was drawn to the door, as Grey Worm entered unannounced and began to speak in broken common tongue. "My Queen, a red priestess is here and requests an audience… She is waiting just outside the Throne Room."

She was curious, she turned to her advisors and said, "The red priestess' helped me while in Meereen. I will grant her an audience. She must have something important to say if she traveled all the way to Dragonstone in this storm… Let us not keep her waiting

Daenerys, Missandei, Tyrion and Varys followed Grey Worm to the Throne Room. Once she was seated on the Dragonglass Throne, she nodded to her Dothraki Guards, signaling them to open the door for their guest.

A woman with long red hair and robes entered the room and stopped. Once she Missandei repeated the Queen's proper list of titles. When the titles were completed the red woman look to the Queen and said, "Daenerys Targaryen, I have heard much about you… it is nice to finally meet you."

"Thank you… and you are…"

"I am Melisandre of Asshai, a priestess of the R'hllor, the Lord of Light."

"I know of your faith... Some of your fellow priest and priestess' spoke on my behalf while in Meereen…" But before she could complete he thoughts she was interrupted by her master of whispers.

"She ones served another, your Grace. A man who named himself king ... Stannis Baratheon."

She looked at the red priestess who nodded, but appeared to show some hints of sadness on her face, "Yes it is true that I once served Stannis Baratheon."

"And if I am not mistaken he also followed your Lord of Light and died believing it," Lord Varys continued his questioning.

She was to answer his question but Tyrion cut in, "Why are you here, Lady Melisandre?" 

With Tyrion's question, a weird eerie smile spread across her face as she answered in an almost musical tone. "The Long night is coming, your Grace... Only the prince who was promised shall bring the dawn."

The Queen raised one of her eyebrows toward the Red Woman in confusion as she asked, "I am sorry to inform you, Lady Melisandre, but I am not a prince." 

"No, but you are the princess who was promised as is there a prince who was promised," she answered in the same eerie smile and musical tone in her voice.

The Queen looked to all of her advisors and realized that they were also confused.

"Prince?" asked Tyrion.

"Yes lord Tyrion... The King in the North... Aegon Targaryen."

Daenerys could not believe what she just heard... she must have heard incorrectly... "Aegon Targaryen ... I am sorry Melisandre, but my nephew died before I was born... His skull was crushed against a wall in the Red Keep by the Mountain during the sacking of King's Landing."

The Red Priestess smiled as she answered, "I am not talking about Elia Martell's son. I'm talking about his half-brother, who was named in honor of him."

The Queen was even more confused. ' _Half-brother... If Rhaegar fathered a bastard he would be a Blackfyre... a pretender'_ she thought to herself before she spoke out loud. "If what you say that there is an Aegon Targaryen... or Blackfyre... I read in a book gifted to me by Ser Jorah, that The North follows no King but the King in the North who name is Stark... they would never follow a Targaryen."

Melisandra continued to smile as she answered, "That's true, Queen Daenerys, but Aegon Targaryen is a true born Targaryen and as much a Stark as he is a Targaryen."

"Care to explain lady Melisandre?" Lord Tyrion asked with knitted brows.

"Aegon Targaryen is the trueborn son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. He was hidden after his birth by his Uncle... who named his as his bastard, Jon Snow, to protect him from Robert's wrath."

The Queen's attention was pulled to her Hand when she heard him gasp. His eyes were wide open as he muttered, "No! It cannot be! ... Jon Snow... Ned Stark's bastard!"

She looked at him with confusion on her face as she asked, "You know him?"

"I do your Grace ... I traveled with him to Castle Black, when he joined the Nights Watch... I cannot believe it! It all make sense!"

She raised her eyebrow. "What is it Lord Tyrion? How does this make sense?"

"Ned Stark was the most honorable man the seven kingdoms ever knew, your Grace... He could never tell a lie, his honor would not allow it… No wonder he always remained tight lipped on the child's mother, he never even told his wife who the boy's mother was… No one could believe that he would ever dishonor his wife and father a bastard… Nevertheless, when he said the child was his, no one even thought to question otherwise, especially because the boy looked just like a Stark… He let the whole of the seven kingdoms believe that he fathered a bastard, when in reality he was protecting his sister's son... The Crown Prince… He protected his nephew, the Crown Prince from Robert's wrath… Seven Hells, just when you think a man could not be more honorable…"

Daenerys felt the room spinning. She took a deep breath attempting to calm herself as she thought ' _I am not the last Targaryen... I have a nephew... A nephew who is alive and a King…_ ' She felt happiness taking over her heart because she was not the last of her family but it went away when it made sense. She gasped and quietly said, "If he is a true born son of my older brother Rhaegar then that means ... He is the heir to the Iron Throne and not me!" She could not believe it... all she has ever wanted was to come home and reclaim her family's rightful throne but now... Now it was being pulled away by her nephew. She was pulled from her thoughts when lord Varys started speaking.

"How did the Lord of Light single out this Aegon Targaryen?"

Daenerys' eyes went back to the Red Priestess who took a deep breath before she answered. "When he joined the Nights Watch he soon became the Lord Commander. While he was the Lord Commander, a Maester there named Aemon Targaryen, your great uncle, gave him three dragon eggs. He placed those eggs in the funeral pyre of a Wildling woman named Ygritte, whom he had grown to love… He was heartbroken when she died when she died in the Battle for Castle Black... he blamed himself for her death. As he watched her body burn he entered the flames and when the flames died out, he was sitting there, covered in ash, with three baby dragons… Just as you did in the Dothraki Sea… He then used an army of Wildlings, a few Northern Houses and his dragons to take back his family home, Winterfell, from the Bolton's… After the battle they then named him King,"

Daenerys smiled... This man, who claimed to be her kin, impressed her. She smiled slightly as she mused out loud, "He sounds quite the man." Which made the red priestess nod.

"Your Grace, you must summon Aegon Targaryen… let him tell you what he has seen beyond the Wall."

She silently thought with a smile on her face, ' _I would like nothing more to meet my lost nephew."_

Hersmile faded as she turned her gaze away from Melisande and looked at Lord Varys and asked, "How did your Little Birds have no knowledge that I still had a nephew alive and that he is the true heir to the iron throne and not me!,"

She could see that lord Varys was surprised. "I'm sorry, your Grace, but Ned Stark never spoke about his dead sister or about her son... Because of his silence, my little birds would never have known the truth, therefore, they were never able to sing me a song. Ned Stark made sure to keep it a secret even until after his death."

She took a deep breath. "Send a raven to this Aegon Targaryen tell him his Aunt Daenerys invites him to come to Dragonstone... and bend the knee!"

She could see Tyrion about to protest but Unsullied guard entered the room.

"My Queen we received a raven from Winterfell."

She felt her heart beating rising. The unsullied soldier gave her the raven scroll and she opened it.

 _Dear Daenerys Targaryen,_

 _King Aegon Targaryen wishes to meet with you to discuss terms of an alliance that will benefit you as well as the North. He will not bend the knee to you or any other false King or Queen because the throne is his birthright. The king in the North would like to meet you on his terms and not yours._

 _We look forward to your prompt response.  
_

 _Ser Davos Seaworth_

 _Hand of The King in the North_

 _Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of this name_

She looked up at her advisors who were all looking at her with expressions of shock and confusion. She was unable to voice the thoughts running through her head... ' _He dares not to bend the knee but how did he know I would ask to bend the knee!_ ' She could tell that Tyrion was watching her closely.

"What's wrong your grace?"

She was still unable to find her voice so she held out the letter for him to take. She observed as his eyes widened in surprise.

"He's currently not the Jon Snow who I remembered ... An alliance." She heard him mutter under his breath.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Yes, so he has changed... What do you make of this, Lord Tyrion?"

The dwarf smiled. "Your Grace, the best way to create an alliance is through marriage..."

Which is when she took a deep breath and cut him off, "So?"

"So, your Grace, we left your lover, Daario Naharis, in Meereen for a reason... So that you can marry... Who best to marry than the King in the North... A King who just happens to be the rightful heir to the seven kingdoms?"

She took a deep breath ' _Marry my last relative? My nephew?'_ She did always think that she would marry Viserys or Rhaegar's first son if he had lived, but she would have never guessed that she would marry a Dragonwolf. 

"Send a raven to this Aegon Targaryen and tell him I would like to discuss a marriage Alliance."

Tyrion smiled and nodded, "At once, your Grace." He then turned, but she stopped him before he could leave.

"Lord Tyrion describe this Aegon Targaryen to me ... What is his age? What was he like when you met him?"

Her Hand smiled. "He's the same age as you your grace. All of the north usually taunted him of his pretty hair and pretty face... He was very kind, and just wanted to belong... He decided to join the Nights Watch to make a name for himself... He was tired of only being known as a bastard."

"Thank you, Lord Tyrion." She said with a smile. He returned the smile nodded his head and then left the room so he could send a raven for her to nephew... her brother's last remaining child... Aegon Targaryen...

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Cersei Lannister**_

It was late in the evening in King's Landing. The sun had started to set and rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. Cersei sat on the Iron Throne talking to her Hand, Qyburn, about her potential wedding to Euron Greyjoy. She was frustrated with the situation, but she had played the Game of Thrones long enough to know that she would have to marry the pirate scum if he was successful in his task. Her eyes diverted from her hand when she heard the doors of the Throne Room thrown open and her brother, Jaime walked in at a quick pace. Normally the sight of her brother made her wet, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was bringing her bad news.

When he reached the stairs of the Throne, there was no greeting… and there was not smirk on his beautiful face. He simply looked her with flat eyes and said, "Cersei... we have a problem."

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him. "The only problem I see is that I am currently betrothed to Euron Greyjoy… What is this problem of yours, Jaime?"

She could tell her twin was frustrated. He sighed. "Cersei… this is not just my problem... This is a problem for both of us!"

"Our problem?" She questioned with a furrowed brow, hoping that her lover would elaborate.

He nodded his head and then started to speak, "Yes, Cersei… Our problem… Daenerys Targaryen has returned to Westeros. She has taken Dragonstone... She has an army of Dothraki and Unsullied that totals approximately 100,000 soldiers and three large dragons!" She could see the look of shock on his face when she did not care… She already knew this information… Qyburn told her this information days ago, therefore she had sent Euron to fix the issue.

"So what… the Dragonwhore returned to Westeros to reclaim her father's throne… Do not worry dear brother, she will be handled." As she looked into his eyes she could see he had something to tell her. "What is it Jaime? Spit it out!" she gritted out in frustration.

She watched as he took a deep breath. "You have lost the North… Jon Snow has retaken his Winterfell from the Bolton's... The Northern Lords had named him King in The North... That's not all Cersei he also has a large Wildling army, rumored to be close to 100,000… and if the rumors are true, his army also consists of Mammoths and Giants."

She took a deep breath. Now this was information that Qyburn had not told her… ' _Seven fucking hells! The boy is a bastard… How the fuck did he get an army and why did the simple minded Northerners crown him their King? I need to marry in order to make an alliance... and Qyburn set up my betrothal to a godsdamn pirate for a few thousand ships! I cannot offer him my hand… Nevertheless, what can I offer him in exchange for fealty? Theon Greyjoy… Euron is supposed to capture his family and the Sand Snakes.'_

She looked at her hand. "Qyburn send a raven to Jon Snow the King in the North and tell him to come to King's Landing and swear fealty to his Queen… In exchange, I will legitimize him as a Stark and name him Warden of the North and I will also give him Theon Greyjoy… Alive…"

The expelled Maester nodded and left them.

She looked at Jaime who was surprised. "What is it Jaime?"

"Cersei... Jon Snow would never accept you as his Queen! We are the reason most of his family is dead or injured… His father died at the command of Joffrey… His brother, Robb, his wife, unborn child, and his mother were murdered by the Frey's under guest rights by order of our father… You helped Littlefinger arrange the marriage between Sansa and Ramsey Bolton… I pushed that boy out the window leaving him crippled…!"

She held out her hand in order to stop him. "I know this Jaime." She looked at him who still had something on his mind. She sighed and gritted out "What?".

"Queen Daenerys Targaryen is also unwed ... She needs to make alliances. Our sources say that she already has Dorne, The Reach, and part of the Iron Islands... She needs more." Her brother paused, took a deep breath and continued, "There are not many male lords in Westeros for her to choose from… there is me… Robin Arryn of the Vale who is a sickly young boy… There is Dickon Tarly, the heir Randyl Tarly who already pledged his army to us… Euron Greyjoy, who has pledged himself to you in exchange for your hand… Oh and we can finally mark Walder Frey off the list because he along with every other male member of his house has been killed... She will ask Jon Snow for his hand in marriage." which made her sigh.

"Euron is on our side Jaime. He went to go get me a gift remember and for the North ... If there is anyone the Starks hate more than a Lannister it is a Targaryen... The Targaryens were the reason for the Rebellion, when Rhaegar kidnapped the little Stark whore…They will never follow a Targaryen, especially not the daughter of the Mad King!"

Her brother sighed, "They are more likely to follow her because she was not the one who beheaded the Honorable Eddard Stark on a false charge of treason! The North remembers Cersei... We are going to need something against the Targaryen dragons and the fucking mammoths to the north."

Cersei finally felt a smile creep across her face and the wetness pooling between he thighs. "We have our men working on a weapon that will be able to take down those dragons… and I sure it will work just as well on a hairy elephant! The dragons and mammoths will not be a problem for long."

She could see her brother was shocked. "Care to share what this plan is, Cersei?"

She stood, careful not to cut herself on the sharp blades of the Throne. She walked over to Jaime and seductively whispered in his ear, "In due time, my sweet brother. Now come with me." She took his hand and lead him to her chambers

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _ **Jon Snow / Aegon Targaryen**_

An entire day had passed since Bran had revealed his Aunt Daenerys' past to him, yet he could not stop thinking about all of the information he had been provided. He could not believe everything that she had to suffer through to become the woman she is today. He stood from his chair, threw another log on the dying fire and watched the flames as he recalled every detail that Bran had told him... He could also not believe how some parts of their journeys had seemed so similar.

She had been whisked away from her dying mother's breast, placed in the arms of one of the few remaining Targaryen Loyalists, and taken to the Free Cities for her own protection... He had also been taken from his dying mother and placed in the arms of his Uncle Ned, who gave him a new identity to protect him...

They had both been betrayed by people they trusted... She had been betrayed by both her handmaiden Doreah and Ser Jorah, a man who had sworn to protect her with his life... He had been betrayed by Olly and his brothers at the Wall...

They had both had a rebirth of sorts... When she walked into Drogo's funeral pyre she had been a scared girl who had just lost her husband and unborn son. However, after the flames were gone she remained, unburnt and unharmed with three baby dragons; that was the day the girl died and the Dragon Queen had been born... For him the day the boy within him died was the day he walked into Ygritte's funeral pyre and walked out with his three sons… He would never forget his Uncle Aemon's words to him as he told him the truth of who he was and gave him three dragon eggs, ' _Kill the boy, Jon Snow. Winter is almost upon us… Kill the boy and let the Man be born!'_ That was truly the day that Jon Snow the bastard boy died, and the King's blood within him rose to the surface.

They both wanted to do what was right for the people that they ruled over... She had abolished slavery and saved the lives of countless men, women and children who could not save themselves... He had earned the trust and respect of the Free Folk after he saved them from sure death and slavery to the Night King if he had not brought them south of the Wall...

They both craved family and acceptance. Growing up wandering through the Free Cities, all she had was her name and a brother that slowly turned mad... Growing up at Winterfell, he had been surrounded by his siblings and the man he believed to be his father, all of whom loved him but all he ever wanted was a name, to be a Stark and to know a mother's love...

The King could not stop thinking about what Bran had told him about his Uncle Viserys... How when he and Daenerys were younger he was kind, but how he slowly grew madder by the day... He felt bile rising up from his gut... He was disgusted by what his uncle had done to Daenerys... his own sister... ' _What kind of brother would sell his own sister to a barbaric rapist horse lord for an army? At least Drogo gave him a deserving death... However, if I would have been there I would have had Ghost rip his throat out and my dragons could have feasted on his remaining flesh... I could never sell Sansa or Arya for an army... for fucks sake I raised an army to revenge Sansa from her piece of shit husband who raped her repeatedly after Lord Baelish sold her in hopes of gaining control of the North...'_

A gentle knocking on his door pulled his away from his brooding thoughts. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind as he called, "Enter."

A few moments later, one of the servants wheeled his brother Bran into the room and his chair was placed by the fire. They silently watched the flames for a few minutes. Jon looked over at his brother and asked, "What can I do for your brother."

"Aegon… I have news… Cersei Lannister is sending a raven… She wishes for you to come to King's Landing and swear fealty… In exchange for your fealty she will legitimize you, name you Warden of the North and will give you Theon Greyjoy." Jon sighed as his brother continued, "She is also constructing weapons that can be used to kill the dragons… I am not yet sure what it is, but I will let you know as soon as I do."

"Thank you Bran… Is there anything else?" Jon asked as he looked into his brother's emotionless eyes

"Yes, Daenerys received a visit from Melisandre. She is aware of your true heritage and that you have dragons… She is sending you a raven requesting to discuss an alliance through marriage."

"Aye… What do you think about it… She is my Aunt?"

"Jon, Aunt to Nephew and Uncle to Niece marriages are not that uncommon throughout Westerosi history… I believe that the two were born for each other… that together you will be unstoppable... that the two of you joining together will be the only way bring the dawn."

"Thank you, for your counsel brother." Jon said as he stood from his chair. He still felt conflicted about a marriage to his aunt, but he knew that it would be what was best for his people. He sighed as he left his chambers in search of Sansa, Ser Davos and Maester Wolken… He needed their assistance in drafting a marriage contract.


End file.
